


try anything once

by clawstoagunfight (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to try rimming Scott for the first time.</p>
<p>Based off of <a href="http://poseysprostate.tumblr.com/post/93386766238/clawstoagunfight-j-f-c">this NSFW gif</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try anything once

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Давай как-нибудь это попробуем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713562) by [Umi_no_Iruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka)



> I really love Scerek and rimming.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so all of the mistakes are mine.
> 
> A friend linked me to [this NSFW gif](http://poseysprostate.tumblr.com/post/93386766238/clawstoagunfight-j-f-c) and I needed to write something about it.

“Are you sure about this?” Scott asks, looking down at Derek from where he’s hovering above him, legs spread and bracketing Derek’s head where he’s lying against the bed.

Derek gives Scott a small smile and runs his hands up the backs of Scott’s thighs, pulling the other man down a little bit toward him. “Scott, I told you before. I want to do this for you. Unless you don’t…”

Scott shakes his head emphatically. “No, no, I definitely still want to try it. I—yeah.” Scott can feel the blush spread across his cheeks and he half expects Derek to laugh at him, but the older man just lifts the corner of his mouth and keep looking up at Scott, like he’s waiting for him to get ready. Scott takes a deep breath, mumbles “Okay,” to himself, before he presses a palm to the mattress above Derek’s head for leverage and lowers himself down the rest of the way.

He feels Derek nose at his balls for a moment before his hands move from his thighs to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Stubble rasps over his sensitive skin, making him shiver. It’s followed almost immediately by Derek’s warm breath against him, and then Derek’s tongue flicks out to taste him. It’s a strange sensation; Scott almost feels the need to squirm away, unsure if he likes it or not, but then Derek’s tongue starts to move, slowly circling his puckered skin.

Scott sucks in a breath, his fingers digging into the mattress as Derek’s finger flex on his ass and spread him even further, making more room for his mouth. The flat of Derek’s tongue laps over him and Scott feels the scratch of Derek’s beard as he works his jaw. At the first press of the tip of Derek’s tongue inside of him, Scott forgets to breathe for a moment before he lets out a whimper. It’s too much, too strange, somehow completely different from what he was expecting it to feel like. It’s too intimate, he feels too exposed. Scott twitches away, a sound coming from his throat that he’s never heard before.

But then he feels Derek’s hands stroking over his ass and down his thighs in soothing motions, feels him drag his nose over his perineum to nose at his balls again. Scott relaxes at Derek’s comforting touches and lets out a shaky breath before he’s settling back down against Derek’s face.

This time, Scott is prepared for it when he feels Derek’s warm, wet tongue work its way inside of him, tasting him like he can’t get enough, his fingers digging hard into the skin of Scott’s ass, kneading the flesh as he fucks his tongue in and out of him, opening him up for more. Scott throws his head back, mouth agape. His face starts to flush and he’s letting out small whimpers and gasps at the sensations Derek is inspiring inside of him.

It feel wonderful, like nothing ever has before. Derek’s making small appreciative noises and moans against Scott’s skin, the vibrations adding to the cresting sensations. It’s like he’s getting just as much out of this as Scott is. Derek starts to move his tongue faster, lapping and twisting and tasting at every inch of him until Scott’s thighs are starting to shake and he’s so hard he thinks he could maybe come just from this alone.

Scott adjusts his weight and removes a hand from the mattress, licking a stripe over the palm before he fists himself tightly, stroking over his cock in quick pulls. Derek moans against him once more, thrusting his tongue in deeper, before pulling out to lick at the rim, once, twice, before he’s fucking his tongue back inside of him.

The moan he lets out when he feels one of Derek’s fingers being worked into his ass alongside Derek’s tongue is obscene. He knows he won’t be able to last much longer. He’s panting and shaking above Derek. He tries to swallow, but his throat is dry. “Der-Derek, I’m gonna—”

Derek just moans into his skin, thrusting his finger in deeper, harder, and faster as he works his tongue, until Scott can feel just how sloppy and open Derek’s made him. That realization shouldn’t go straight to his cock, but it does. Scott feels warm all over, desperate to come, on the verge of too-much pleasure like he’s never felt before.

He comes hard, with Derek’s name dancing on his lips, and strokes himself through it until even the smallest touch is too much and he’s trembling, begging Derek to stop licking at him, because it’s the sweetest kind of torture.

Derek helps Scott off of him and down to lay on the bed before Derek rests his head on Scott’s chest, listening to his heart beat as it starts to even out.

“That,” Scott starts, his voice still a little wrecked-sounding, “We should do that again.”

Derek smiles up at him and presses a kiss to his breastbone. “Yeah? You really liked it?”

Scott finds the energy to huff out a laugh. “God, yeah. Maybe next time I can rim you?”

Scott watches Derek bite his lip, sees his eyes flicker down to Scott’s lips before moving back up to meet his. “I think I’m willing to give it a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://clawstoagunfight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
